


Through the fire and the bickering

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merric and Ellerean attemtp to sort things out at the most inopportune times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the fire and the bickering

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read both platonically or romantically depending on what you prefer. My Nagamas gift for this year.

The perilous, unstable terrain of the rocky cliffs made for a terrible battlefield when coupled with the intense heat from the rivers of lava below them, and added in the fact that their army was battling dragons, who were completely at home in such an environment, did not leave them with the best chances of victory; but if there was one thing that the young mage had learned, even with his limited time in their midst, was that Marth’s company had the uncanny ability to surpass the most overwhelming of odds.

What their force lacked in numbers was made up for both in skill and in the unwavering dedication from those who fought under Prince Marth, who seemed to have an almost-magnetic ability to turn former foes into future friends or allies… which Ellerean himself experienced firsthand, after their clash in Khadein, through his mentor and fellow student’s efforts to call him back to his senses.

“Behind you!” A voice he knew well urged, interrupting his brief introspection.

Ellerean spun on his heels and shot a blast of lightning at the incoming assailant, a fire dragon who had camouflaged itself among the red-hot stones behind him. 

A flurry of blades made from wind soon followed, completely downing the mighty reptilian.

“You did not have to steal this one from me,” the blond mage stated, wiping the soot off his crimson cloak and gesturing to the dead creature.

“You’d really rather I keep my mouth shut and let the dragon scorch you?” Merric questioned as he walked closer, seeming irritatingly calm and dissonant from the hellish surroundings.

“I already knew it was coming from the rear, don’t patronize me…” He responded.

“And here I thought you trusted me enough to follow my lead… disappointing, really,” The wind-specialist noted, closing his famed tome, Excalibur, and reaching for a different spell book.

“In your dreams,” Ellerean muttered under his breath, scanning the battlefield, before unleashing his Thoron against a distant berserker, who was about to bring their axe down on Warren, as the hunter had been occupied with shooting at a group of fire dragons.

“…What’s with that smile?” Ellerean asked, fingers still pulsating with electricity from the spell.

“Nothing much, I was just a bit surprised that you would help someone out immediately after brushing my assistance aside,” Merric admitted with good humour.

“Help someone out? Don’t concern yourself with understanding my reasons… I meant only to slay an opponent, so we can be done with this place quicker,” the thunder mage declared, turning his back on his fellow magic user. “I hope your time in Altea hasn’t made you unused to heat, Merric.”

“I didn’t even stay there for that long… besides, don’t we already have enemies to worry about?” Merric mused, having to quickly duck down as a dragon flew by. ”Bickering isn’t the most helpful hobby when lives are at stake.”

“And yet you keep seeking me out to have a conversation, it seems, no matter the degree of danger involved,” Ellerean replied, knowing he’d cornered Merric there.

“Fair enough… I do know how you tend to be, after all,” the green-haired man agreed, after finishing off a wounded, nearby dragon with a Shaver spell. “I just don’t think you can keep avoiding me forever… I don’t have any hard feelings, you know?”

Ellerean chose to stay quiet on that matter, walking away through a slim stone bridge, heading towards a small group of bandits who seemed to be attempting to strategize.

“Honestly?” Merric spoke to himself, before following the other man. Just as he was about to close in on Ellerean, however, a loud cracking noise startled both of them, as a plume of lava rose high, breaking off a portion of the same bridge.

“Merric!” Ellerean let out, quickly turning around and reaching for him, just narrowly managing to grab the smaller man by the arm and pull him out of harm’s way, though not being able to save the tome he carried. The two of them then ran to the opposite end of the now collapsing bridge.

“Thanks… I owe you one,” Merric said, catching his breath as they reached the relatively safer rock formation.

“Are we even now?” Ellerean questioned.

“Well… as long as you realize that we can leave the past in the past…” the mage responded, looking directly at his friend.

“It’s a deal…“ Ellerean nodded, giving Merric his first smile in a long while.

With a final nod between them, both disciples of Wendell combined their strongest spells, Excalibur and Thoron, into a single, powerful blast of magic that defeated an approaching fire dragon, causing the massive creature to plummet down into the molten heat below.

“I’ve said this before, but it’s good to have you by my side again, Ellerean,” Merric smiled, offering his hand for the other man to shake.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Merric,” Ellerean taciturnly responded, before shaking it anyway.


End file.
